


Devious intentions

by Sasygigi



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Crossdressing, Growth, M/M, Please Kill Me, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: "You have to be serious, please tell me that you're joking with me!"He just sighed before drinking another sip of his whisky."I'm dead serious""I can't tell, you always act like a child""Fine then, be that way, but maybe after noon you might understand how serious I am"He got up from his seat, now staring face to face to Biden."Most of the public knows how much if an idiot child I am, but here's the thing, I am not want you think I am" he said in a soft voice "You think I want to get rid of you, please, I rather eat dog shit""Then why the hell are you here?""I want to ask you something"He was too scared to ask, however he went to his ear and said..."Meet me at Trump Tower in New York tonight , and make sure you go alone""And risk my safety to you, not a chance""Fine" he shrugged "don't come, I won't do anything, just if you do, make sure you have a wedding gown with you""Wha-!?"But it was too late, he was gone.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump





	Devious intentions

January 20, 2021 Joe Biden was officially sword into office. Everyone was happy, including his dear friend Obama, since he gave him a warm hug before he came up on stage.

Many of the former living presidents were there, including his defeated rival, Donald Trump. It was surprising, since weeks before he made it clear he wasn't going to come.

"In all my years I've never expected him to come, I thought he was going to be a baby and run off"he thought" Unless he's up to something "

He was aware that he was going to run in 2024, so maybe after this he is going to start some rally. Maybe he was going to make a speech, or in reality tantrums of how he stole the election from him.

After the inauguration Biden decided to head to his house to collect some things, he was heavily guarded by the secret service, just in case someone tries to assassinate him.

"Mr President?"

A guards came into his office with news.

"What is it?" He asked

"Someone wants to see you"

"Just tell them to wait until tomorrow, I'm busy"

"Sir, it's Trump"

This shocked him, why in the hell was he here? At his house?

"Let him in"

"Of course Mr President"he nodded before leaving the room

Minutes later, the door opened.

" speaking of the devil"he chuckled"And to think I thought you would be going home "

Trump just sighed.

"It's complicated"

"You mean you're in debt"

"It means complicated" he groaned"Besides, I'm not here to deal with your words"

"Then tell me, what do you want, I have to collect my things and I need to head to the Whitehouse by 3"

Trump poured himself a glass of whiskey before sitting down on a nearby chair. The tension in the room was thin, and very uncomfortable.

"I need to talk to you"

"About what?"

"About us"

"I don't understand what you mean by 'us', please don't tell me you still think I cheated"

"No, I don't, I don't feel that way anymore, besides...I'm already in enough trouble to be worrying about some false votes"

"Okay...then what do you mean?"

"I mean our relationship, I get that we don't see eye to eye on things, and you think I'm a clown, but...I want you to kiss me"

The room went silent. But only for a minute until Biden let out a hard laugh.

"You have to be serious, please tell me that you're joking with me!"

He just sighed before drinking another sip of his whisky.

"I'm dead serious"

"I can't tell, you always act like a child"

"Fine then, be that way, but maybe after noon you might understand how serious I am"

He got up from his seat, now staring face to face to Biden.

"Most of the public knows how much if an idiot child I am, but here's the thing, I am not want you think I am" he said in a soft voice "You think I want to get rid of you, please, I rather eat dog shit"

"Then why the hell are you here?"

"I want to ask you something"

He was too scared to asked, however he went to his ear and said...

"Meet me at Trump Tower in New York tonight , and make sure you go alone"

"And risk my safety to you, not a chance"

"Fine" he shrugged "don't come, I won't do anything, just if you do, make sure you have a wedding gown with you"

"Wha-!?"

But it was too late, he was gone.

For the rest of the day, he didn't say a word to anyone about what the just experienced. It was too weird and bizarre, it would shock anyone if he told.

He didn't wanna go fearing what was going to happen, but in the end his curiosity go to him. So during an event which happened to be on the same night, he snuck out without anyone knowing and headed over to Trump tower in disguise. 

When he went to the front desk, the lady just stared at him before saying...

"Head to the top floor, he'll meet you there"

"Okay..."

How did she know?

Who knows. He went into the elevator and pressed the top floor button. He stood there anxious and fearful for the unknown. Finally he heard the dinging sound, he was here.

The elevator door slide open to a penthouse. It looked beautiful thanks to the decor and the wonderful view of New York City, Trump sure had good taste when he decorated this place.

"You came"

His voice shook him a little, turned out Trump was sitting on a chair drinking champagne.

"Nice disguise" he smiled

"Thank you...By the way how did that lady know it was me?"

"No one dares tries to enter this building anymore, at least not a common citizen you can say, so seeing you in the get up it was easy to know it was you"

"You actually sound smart for once, what happened?"

"Also fake"

"I don't understand, so all this time you've been playing an act, but what about those followers you have"

"Blind sheep I use for money"

"That's cruel, don't you feel shame in that?"

"Not really, as you can see by their behavior, it's hard to show pity for them"

"But they-"

"They always had that ideology in their heads, I was their 'savior', trust me any Republican would've done the same thing"

"If you put it that way it makes sense, tell me, how many lies have to made to the public"

"Name one" he smirked"I'll be happy to reply "

"Drugs?"

"It should be legal"

"Immigration"

"Most is country is filled with immigrants unless you count African Americans and Natives, I wouldn't care so much about it even if my cabinet tries to convince me to do it"

"Black people"

"Have no hatred in my body, just an act to get more money deals"

"LGBTQ?"

"No"

"White power"

"Those people are idiots to me"

"The children in the Mexican border"

"That plan has been there since the Obama administration"

"Well Obama wouldn't dare place that cruel law"

"I know that, I never said that, I only said that I didn't do it"

"Abortion?"

"Proven to drop abortion rates so lets just keep it as it is"

"Huh, I see"He hummed" Then why did you even run for president in the first place?"

"Money, heard a presidential salary is up to millions or dollars"

"The travel ban"

"Wasn't gonna last that long anyway, I never truly had any intention of making it permanent"

"The deal with Russia"

"That was true"

"Ukraine?"

"Ahuh"

"But what about your business, it's failing, aren't you afraid if bankruptcy?"

"I wanted to shut down this business for years"

"You what!?" He screamed "Are you insane, your father worked hard to keep this business up!"

"My father never loved me, and this business was created out of shady deals and corruption, I don't want it, I rather be poor than deal with his shit"

Normally he would sound silly to the point of many people eye rolling in annoyance, but he sounds completely serious. No incomplete sentences, no obnoxious voices, no bigotry whatsoever. He sounds like a different man, someone cold, serious and desiring vengeance.

"But what about your children"

"Most of them don't care about me, only Barron does but he more closer to my ex wife than to me"

"Ex?"

"Oh yeah, we got divorced"

"Oh, I'm sorry, that must hurt"

He sighed.

"Not like I wasn't divorced before"

"So everything you are to the public, all of the obnoxious voices and hate filled speeches... You were not him?"

"No"

Biden had to sit down for a minute, this was too much. The idea that this was actually just a mask surprised him. It's one thing to cover up some things like many celebrities do, he pretty much lied his whole life.

"Oh my god, what even are you?"

"I'm me, you can even say that I'm the real me" he smiled"Got the dress?"

"Yes, I don't know why you need it?"

"I don't, you will though"

"Not gonna happen"

"Oh come on, just one time..."

"No!"

"Please, I'll be suffering too"

"Why did I even come here"

"Because you're curious, it has to be the reason, but now that your here, go change in the bathroom, I'll be waiting"

Hesitant and weirded out he ran into the bathroom, looking into his bag before sighing and pulling down the zipper.

_5 minutes later..._

Outside if the bathroom, Trump was looking at his watch before looking at his reflection on the mirror. He hated his hair color, if he wanted to, he would've kept it gray.

"I can't wait until I wash this stuff off" he groaned

He suddenly heard the door open slowly. Turning to is he watched as his former rival came out, looking embarrassed beyond belief.

"This is ridiculous, can I please take this off-Oh..."

Much to his surprise he too was wearing a dress.

"Told you, now can you help me wash my hair, I want to get rid of this hair dye"

"Sure I guess"

*****************************************************

After what it seemed to be a while, all of the hair dye went away. Now his hair was silver white. Biden liked it, it suit him more.

"Much better, now I need you to do something for me"

"What is it?"

"Kiss me"

It went silent for second until he turned to him, his eyes staring directly into his.

"Do it"

Biden let out a sigh before coming up to him. He looked like he was regretting his life choices when he did that. He wrapped his arm around his waist and closed his eyes before uttering...

"Curse my life"

And he kissed him on the lips.

surprisingly it didn't feel that bad.

It was soft and passionate, not to mention the truth of his former rival's behavior managed to calm down some of his defenses against him.

He tried to pull away but Trump wasn't having it, and pulled them down to the bed. Where to both of their shock, they didn't seem to have any problems at all.

"Why am I like this" he wondered "Why I am going down this low?"

"Because you and I know that you want this, because were old and miserable and have no other purpose to this corrupt world except this?"He said as he crossed his legs" this is probably The first sexual experience I have ever had in years"

"Mine too, so want to you want me to do?"

"Determined eh, how about we kiss first before we worry about later"

Suddenly they ringing, it can from Trump's phone. He picks sit up and answered it.

"Hello?" He said"...Yes shut it down, I already made the people there angry as hell when I put that resort in Scotland... Just do what I tell you and shut it down!"

He ended the call.

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm shutting down some of my resort and golf courses, I won't be needing them anymore"

"What are you planning to do"

"I'm leaving this country, I got a private island I will be living In for now on"

"So Trump tower is no more huh?"

"Yes, now I need you to do something"

He grabbed his hand and guided him under the gown. Were a familiar friend was there waiting for him.

"You didn't wear any underwear" Biden screamed silently

"You did?"

"..."

" never mind that, I need you flip me over"

"If you say so"

He hesitantly did what he said and closed his eyes thinking of his undoing.


End file.
